What Happens In Vegas
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Charlie and Monroe embark on a journey to New Vegas in search of his son but what they discover about each other turns out to be the real reward. Charloe. One Shot. Rated M for very good reasons.


**Only a ship as special as this one could inspire me enough to make me break my TVD fic streak! I absolutely adore this pairing and couldn't stop myself from writing this one-shot. I hope all of you Charloe fans enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

* * *

**What Happens In Vegas**

* * *

The fire flickered, its bright flames danced around to the tune of the wind rushing through the trees. Night had fallen and Charlie and Monroe were still on the run after having faced a group of Patriots on their way to New Vegas. Charlie sat in silence, her arms reclined over her knees and her fingers interlaced as her gaze shifted between the blazing fire and the tall dark, silhouette of Monroe. He paced back and forth, coming to a halt every now and then and paying close attention whenever he heard even the slightest rustling of leaves.

"So what's going to happen after all of this is over? You're going to revert back to your days as General and have us all killed?" Her words caught him off guard. He turned to look at her. Charlie's lips were pursed and her eyebrows were raised as she awaited a response. She never really questioned what Monroe would do after he was done _helping_ them.

"Charlotte, if I really wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?"

Charlie felt her stomach tighten at his repose. She didn't like people calling her Charlotte and yet him doing so somehow felt right. A warmth that only a moment ago had been nonexistent invaded her insides, as she thought back to the day at the high school when he came back for her. In a way he was right, all he had to do was leave her there. She was as good as dead. But the little devil on her shoulder insisted that the only reason he had come back to help her was because he was afraid of what Miles would do in retaliation if he found out he left her to die. It would've guaranteed that Monroe would've never found out the whereabouts of his son. So technically, they wouldn't have been stuck in this predicament.

"Well I have reasons to believe you're the type who loves torturing people before finally putting them out of their misery." The corner of her lip curled into a half smile, the fire flashing over her features like a flickering candle.

Monroe chuckled, the glow of the flames made his teeth glisten in the darkness. Charlie's half smile turned into a smirk, her eyes glued to his face as if trying to detect any sort of facial movements that would prove her wrong. Monroe ran his hand through his hair, walking over to her and momentarily opaquing the fire from sight. Charlie averted her eyes from him, opting to look down instead. She watched as his boots got closer, until he was standing toe to toe with her. A nervous chill ran down her spine and she thought twice before looking up, realizing she was in a vulnerable position. Her gaze finally fluttered upward, following a steady projection from his feet up to his face and trailing everything else in between.

A subtle and inaudible gulp passed through her throat and she felt her heart respond in an erratic fashion when she took him in. Monroe's figure towered over her, "What's scarier? The fact that I could kill you right now if I wanted to or knowing I actually mean you no harm?" His eyes narrowed at the young girl sitting in front of him. "Or have you perhaps taken a liking to me?" He grinned.

The sky spoke for her first as a roar of thunder made her flinch. Charlie tried her best to be brave and forced a laugh, her body betraying her as she felt her blood pulsing even faster than before. She was glad the fire's heat was in close proximity, otherwise he'd probably notice her cheeks flushing with every second that passed. "You have quite the imagination. You think a couple of rescues are enough for me to forget about the past and praise you as my hero?" Her head tilted further back, giving him a fearless look.

"I really like you, Charlie." He smiled, his piercing blue eyes fixated on her. Charlie's stomach churned at his declaration. It felt like wave upon wave of suffocating nausea. "You're feisty, not easily swayed. You're a real firecracker." He sat next to her, occupying the small space that was vacant on the old log she was taking refuge on.

"You expect me to believe you helped me out of the goodness of your heart?" She asked. Her face was already at close proximity. She felt like a helpless satellite getting sucked in by his gravitational pull. A stillness arose between them and before Monroe could answer the thundering sound of rain clouds made its presence known again.

He came to his feet as quickly as he had sat down, "We need to get going." The raindrops began falling, extinguishing the fire promptly. They grabbed their belongings and scurried between the trees to find shelter. Charlie could still feel her body radiating with heat, unlike the campfire, hers had not been put out as easily.

The rain poured down on them, crating puddles on the ground and hitting the trees to form the perfect symphony. The feeling reminded Charlie of the old times when she actually had the privilege of a shower. Having clothes drenched in water was no fun but she was thankful for it having washed some of the filth off her face. By the time they made it to a relatively dry area, her hair was dripping and her clothes had become soaked enough to stick to her body. She pulled on her shirt, in an effort to detract attention from her chest. The cool water had caused some less than desirable results in that area. Monroe noticed her crossing her arms over her chest and assumed she was cold.

He looked around for dry brush, enough to build another fire to keep her warm. After a few minutes of trying he realized it was going to be virtually impossible to light anything. "I would offer you my jacket but it's just as drenched as everything else." He muttered, droplets of water falling off his now much darker hair.

Charlie pursed her lips, annoyed that she was still experiencing an inner turmoil. "Since when are you such a gentleman?" He ignored her question, choosing instead to press his lips into a half smile. "And by the way, you never answered my question." She reminded him.

Monroe thought about it for a second before replying. "Miles was the only one who knew where I could find my son." He said very matter of fact.

"Of course." She mumbled, the answer stinging more than she had expected. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so disappointed by his response if she had already seen it coming. His son was the reason they were on this trip to begin with. "Back at the school, you came back because you knew Miles wouldn't help you if you left me. Right?"

Monroe narrowed his eyes, knowing very well that at that moment the thought of his son hadn't even crossed his mind. He couldn't have possibly left Charlie alone, there was something else that had brought him back to her that day. His eyes registered her purely as she was, a young, beautiful girl who had somehow managed to get under his skin even amongst all the chaos. But he knew she was different and not only because she was Miles' niece—the thought of _betraying_ his friend like that made him sick to his stomach. There was something about Charlie that made him feel like there was still some good left in him. He enjoyed being around her and there was no doubt that he definitely enjoyed looking at her too. He turned away from her, trying to force those thoughts out of his head.

"Why else would I have gone back?" Monroe's words were more harsh than he had intended. Charlie felt like he had knocked the air out of her with a punch. Her silence made him turn back. He immediately noticed the change in her demeanor, regretting his words as soon as they left his tongue. "Charlie..." He began, pronouncing her name softly as he struggled to apologize.

"We're just pawns in this little game you call life, aren't we? You don't care who you sacrifice as long as you're the last one standing." She didn't give him a chance for a rebuttal, "You'll never know what it's like to actually care about someone. You're too selfish and self-centered to ever form any real connections with anyone." She stepped out into the rain, "It's a real shame. I thought that maybe deep down there was a decent human being in there. That's the only reason I came with you on this stupid journey." Charlie's words were muffled by the falling rain as she began to walk away.

Monroe closed his eyes and grumbled under his breath before going after her. "Are you insane? Do you know what Miles will do if you get captured and killed because of me?" He took a hold of her arm, pulling her towards him.

"That's all you care about!" Charlie shouted. "What will Miles think, what will Miles do, Miles, Miles, Miles!" She took a deep breath. "What about me? Have you even questioned why I'm so willing to travel with you after all you've done? No, you haven't because you're too busy worrying about yourself and what's going to happen to _you_ if anything goes wrong!" Her hands slammed into his chest, water hitting her face and causing her to blink more than necessary. "Let me go! I'd rather take my chances with the Patriots than waste any more time on you." She replied, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Charlotte, you're being childish." He scoffed, his cold nose making contact with hers. She was so distraughtly beautiful he was finding it hard to stay focused. "But I guess I can't really expect anything more from a kid like you."

Charlie felt anger boiling up inside her. She despised it when others viewed her as anything but an adult. And the fact that it was Monroe who was saying it made her even angrier. "Don't call me that!" She broke free from his grasp. "Don't ever call me a kid again."

He smiled, amused by her reaction. He knew she wasn't a kid, in fact she was almost too mature for her age. But the little outbursts she had sometimes merited a reality check. She only stood still for a few seconds before attempting to get away. Monroe had had enough. His arms wrapped around her from behind, clasping on to her waist and causing her body to crash against his. Charlie once again felt like she couldn't breath and it wasn't exactly due to his restraint. The pouring rain had yet to cease as he leaned his face forward, his beard brushing against her ear and right cheek. "Why do you have to make things so difficult, Charlie?" The feel of his body against her only made her heart pounce harder. Monroe's hands had slid underneath her shirt, touching the skin of her abdomen. His fingers were wet and cold as they dug into her warm flesh. He knew that any more time pressed up against her backside would only cause his body to produce palpable evidence of his attraction towards her. He spun Charlie around before throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back where she belonged.

"You're being ridiculous, put me down!" She protested, "I can take care of myself!"

After a few strides, Monroe set her down, cornering her against a rocky wall before finally coming clean. "I went back for you." Charlie didn't know what to say. "I knew that I couldn't leave you there alone." His eyes trailed over her face and then down the rest of her body. Charlie didn't even attempt to shield herself from him. She knew he had taken notice of how cold she really was but she also believed that she elicited some kind of feelings in him and in a way that was comforting.

He stepped away and she got the feeling he was trying to restrain himself. There was something about seeing him crumbling in front of her that made her feel in complete control. Sure, her heart was racing and her stomach was on fire but his vulnerability filled her with confidence. Monroe might have been older and stronger than her but at that moment, she knew she had the upper hand and it fueled her with perverse satisfaction.

She slipped off her jacket, watching as he tilted his head and gave her a wary look. Water dripped from his wet hair over his face, sliding down from his nose to the indents of his cheeks until they reached his lips. Charlie was slowly letting her guard down, thinking that maybe giving in just a little wasn't such a bad thing. There was another roar of thunder and a bright flash of lightning that illuminated them both. She felt the crispness of the air but her body now felt like a furnace just at the thought of all the things she wanted to do with him. Monroe knew where this was headed but he couldn't shake off the feelings of guilt at the thought of who this girl was—who her family was and how important she was to them, to Miles. He knew there was only one way to push her away, only one way to make her think he wasn't interested. "You know the truth now, kid. So why don't we call it a night?" And in that instance, that one word extinguished the fire in Charlie's gaze. A pain stricken flash appeared across her eyes and Monroe knew it was over.

* * *

Morning broke, dissipating the dark sky and leaving behind white fluffy clouds. The sun's rays fell over Charlie's unconscious frame, covering her in patches of bright light. Monroe kept an eye on her as she slept, debating on whether he should wake her up or wait for her to open her eyes on her own. The sound of hoofs on the muddy ground broke his train of thought. He came to his feet, hiding behind the foliage to take a peek at the passerby. A stocky man with cotton-like hair, baring a Patriot uniform, rode alone through a narrow path across the woods.

"What's going on?" Charlie muttering, rubbing her eyes and pushing herself up on her elbows.

Monroe put his finger over his lips, "Shhh." He pointed in the direction of the Patriot. Charlie's eyes widened as she became highly alert. "We could use that horse. Unless you want to walk another twenty miles."

Charlie furrowed her eyebrows. "Is he alone?" Her voice was distant and cold, and Monroe noticed it right away. It was apparent he had succeeded in pushing her away.

He nodded, placing his hand over the handle of his sword and moving quietly across the trees. His movements were so swift and his strides so silent that he became practically invisible. Charlie placed a hand against the tree trunk, watching in awe as he approached the Patriot. She couldn't help admiring him even after what had happened the night before. "Don't let him get to you, Charlie." She whispered to herself, her heart racing as she continued to watch him.

One swing of the sword and the Patriot slouched over, falling off the horse and onto the muddy ground. Monroe mounted the horse, trotting over to her. "Sin City awaits." He said extending his hand to her. She gave him a dubious look, not sure what he meant by that. "Never mind." He muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

* * *

Aside from the few words she said to him earlier that morning, Charlie wasn't big on talking. She was still punishing him for calling her a kid and making her feel like an idiot. Her hands were reluctantly placed around his waist, barely hanging on as they made their way to New Vegas. Charlie tightened her hold every now and then when she felt she was losing her balance but would immediately let go, rolling her eyes and cursing at herself internally.

"Cat got your tongue?" Monroe finally asked. The sun shone over the horizon, by it's position in the sky, he figured it was some time between 1 and 2 pm.

"Just enjoying the silence." Charlie said quietly, causing him to crack a smile. "I can't wait to get there. I need a bath. _You_ need a bath..." She said in a disgruntled tone.

Monroe chuckled, "Really? Is that why you're holding on to me so tight?" Charlie realized she had inadvertently tightened her grip on him and looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said between gritted teeth.

In the distance she could see a mass of people. The large tents of what now was considered Las Vegas sat in the distance surrounded by nothing more than dry brush and a few mangled trees. Charlie wondered how they were able to accommodate so many people at once and provide food, shelter and luxuries such as baths to their visitors. "We're here." Monroe announced, guiding them through the people and passing underneath the town's welcome banner. The people turned to look at them, shooting glances at them like they were some type of strange, etherial creatures. Women bargained for jewelry and men bargained for guns and weapons, flashing their varying amounts of diamonds to the sellers in order to make an impression.

The horse came to a halt, as a strapping young man, somewhere in his mid-twenties, approached them. He smiled wide, his face covered in a sheet of sweat as he grasp a chunk of his brown hair with his hand. His arms were muscular, similar to the men who Charlie had seen the night of the fight. "Look who's back in town." He chimed, "Where have you been? Everyone's been asking about you, Jimmy."

Charlie looked at the back of Monroe's head, registering a nod and certain that he was probably smiling. "I've been busy, Joe." The man looked over at Charlie, giving Monroe a suggestive smirk. "We're just passing through and need a place to stay." He said deceptively.

The man tilted his head, his lip curled in a pensive manner as he looked at the surrounding tents. "There is a way you could earn yourself—and your companion—a place in one of the few motel rooms." He lifted an eyebrow, "Or has your time away made you lose your magic touch?"

Charlie felt Monroe's stomach expand as he took in a deep breath. "Who is it?" He asked, not exactly the response she was expecting.

"Mikey." He replied, his eyes widening in sheer thrill. "If you win the fight, everyone will be showering you with enough diamonds to buy yourself the _presidential suite_." He said, jokingly referring to one of the nicer motel rooms on the other side of town. "What do you say?"

Monroe turned to look at Charlie, his electric blue eyes zoning in on hers. He gave her the slightest of nods, enough for her to get the message. "When do we start?"

* * *

Charlie took part of the surrounding crowd who had showed up to watch the fight between this Mikey fellow and the infamous _Jimmy King_. She watched Monroe as he warmed up, alternating between kick jumps and dropping to the floor for pushups. He had already broken a sweat and it glimmered atop his back muscles every time they flexed. Charlie was confident he would come out of it unscathed, after all, the last time she watched him fight, the other guy never even sneaked one hit. A loud holler came from the other side of the tent as a six foot–five inch man dragged his feet over to the center of the circle. Her eyes became giant spheres at the sight and her stomach began to quiver with anxiety. She looked over at Monroe, watching as his jawline tightened and his nostrils flared nervously.

She was starting to regret this decision but had no other choice but to look on helplessly as Joe announced them to the crowd. The people around her shrieked like a pack of deranged hyenas, clapping their hands together and stopping their feet on the ground. It was all a blur after that, she was being pushed around by men taller than her and every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of Monroe's body getting pummeled in the ground. His eyebrow had already been cut and a trail of blood ran down the side of his face. He shook it off, moving swiftly from one side to the other and trying his best to evade the blazing punches. Monroe landed a hit on the side of his opponent, weakening him significantly to lower him just enough for a knee to the face. The crowd cheered, empty liquor containers flying into the makeshift ring.

Charlie made her way back to the front, watching intently and bringing one hand over her mouth. There was blood everywhere and it was impossible to tell who it belonged to. They both had cuts on their face and bruises on their bodies. Mikey threw him to the ground, pinning him down and attempting to wrap his giant hands over his throat. Just as Charlie was beginning to feel like she was going to lose it, Monroe's fist connected with his windpipe, causing Mikey to cough and gasp for air. Another powerful punch to the face, right on the chin and he was out. Monroe came to his feet, breathing heavily and wiping the blood off his face as everyone around them erupted into cheers. Joe stepped into the circle and lifted up Monroe's arm, declaring him the victor. Charlie felt an immense sense of relief and without thinking twice ran towards him, looking into his eyes before enveloping him with her arms.

* * *

Charlie stepped into the room of the old motel, Monroe was carrying both of their belongings but from her arm hung a slick black dress with shimmery trimming. He had used some of the left over diamonds he'd won at the fight to purchase each of them something suitable to wear that night. Miles had told him the last time he'd heard of his son he was working as a dealer at a particular joint and Monroe was more than determined to find him there. The room was only a little bigger than the one Charlie inhabited back in Willoughby but it was furnished better than any other rooms she'd seen before. She averted her eyes to the corner where only one bed draped in maroon sheets was nestled along with a night stand and a large oil lamp. A single sofa was pushed against another corner and in front of it sat a small chestnut coffee table.

Her footsteps hit he wooden floor producing uniform thuds as she examined her surroundings in silence. One bed, one dresser, one window. She walked over to another door and slowly creaked it open. One bathroom. She sighed, wondering what the other rooms looked like if this was supposed to be the _presidential suite_. Charlie titled her head with curiosity, noticing that in front of the bathroom mirror laid a selection of objects she wasn't accustomed to seeing. She took a couple steps inside, running her fingers over bottles of perfume and cologne, next to them rested a hair brush and other essentials but her fingers wrapped around a small red lipstick. The top popped off, a beautiful shade of red peeking through the opening. It was new. Her lips formed a smile.

"You can bathe first." Monroe's voice broke the stillness. Charlie turned to look at him, the remnants of blood had dried over his cuts but aside from that she would've never imagined he'd been in a fight. His body however, probably told a different story.

Her voice was low and soft. "Thank you." She extended her hand, asking for her belongings. His gaze was overpowering as he made his way to her, his fingertips coming in contact with hers as she placed the small sack of clothes over her hand. Charlie felt a warm current dash through her body at the touch. As soon as she had her belongings in her possession, she shut the door behind her and filled the tub with cold water.

She found it difficult to depart from it when it came time to get out. A white towel hung from the back of the door and she used it to dry herself off, pressing her wet hair gently and combing it with her fingers—the lipstick had been new but she wasn't too sure about the brush. After putting on undergarments, she quickly slipped on the black dress and indulged in some of the other products sitting by the old rusty sink. Charlie looked at herself in the mirror, impressed by how well the dress fit her and pleased by the way it contrasted her scarlet lips. However, she was a bit worried that men would think she might be one of the town's entertainment girls. She shrugged, opening the door to allow Monroe a chance to freshen up.

He turned from the window, amazement visible in his face. His eyes swept her from head to toe, slowly moving along the bends of her body. "It's not too much is it?" She asked with a worried tone. Monroe's mouth parted but he struggled to get the words out, opting to shake his head instead.

His strides led him to the bathroom where the smell of sweet cherry blossom permeated the air. "You look beautiful, Charlotte." He stated firmly before closing the door.

* * *

The bar was crawling with men and women looking for cheap thrills. Monroe and Charlie walked side by side, keeping a close eye on the staff, especially the dealers. All the men seemed to be in well over their forties, which wasn't a good sign. "I'm gonna ask around." Charlie said, heading towards the bar in an effort to strike up a conversation with the bartender. Monroe made his way to the Roulette table, throwing down a few diamonds on a couple numbers. He began questioning the girl operating the wheel but she seemed more interested in him than his inquiry.

"Everyone moves from one place to another around here." She replied melodically, "The person you're looking for might be working at another joint by now." Monroe looked away, a chagrined expression on his face.

A cocktail waitress stopped next to him, handing him a drink, "Courtesy of the lady over there." She said, motioning towards a brunette sitting across from him at a Blackjack table. He took the cup of what seemed to be whiskey and tipped it towards her before swallowing the liquor. The brunette came to her feet, gliding towards him with ease and flashing a coy smile.

At the other side of the room, Charlie received a similar response to her inquiry from the bartender. A few weeks ago a young man about the age of Monroe's son had been working there but he soon disappeared and hadn't been seen since. "Are you new around here?" The bartender asked Charlie, sliding her a cocktail.

"Just passing through." She replied, pushing the cup away. "Thanks but I'm not drinking tonight."

"And why is that?" Another voice came from behind, startling her. It was Joe. He sat next to her at the bar, taking a hold of the freshly prepared cocktail and placing it right in front of her. "I can assure you that's the best cocktail you've ever had." He winked.

Charlie remained at ease, smiling politely and searching for Monroe. She spotted him, her smile fading away as she noticed the woman hanging by his side. She was a looker, that much was obvious to anyone with sight. Charlie rolled her eyes, returning her glance to Joe. She prayed that she wouldn't regret was she was about to do and then took the glass and swallowed its content all at once. He laughed, "Change your mind now did you?" He signaled to the bartender for another as he attempted to start up a conversation.

From across the room, Monroe had become aware of Charlie and Joe's friendly exchange. He took a fourth shot of whiskey, feeling the hot sensation pooling in his stomach. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his gaze fixated on Charlie, guarding her like a watchdog. "I was at the fight earlier today." The brunette said, trickling her fingers over the buttons of his shirt. "I have a feeling you're just as intense at other things." Her words registered in his ears but he was too distracted by what was happening at the bar. The woman didn't seem to care, she looked over in the direction of his gaze. "She's gorgeous. I'm sure a man like you can arrange something that will benefit us all." Her words were suggestive as she took her hands and tilted his face in her direction. Her lips closed in on him but the sight of Joe's hand running over Charlie's arm filled him with unrestraint jealousy.

"Not tonight." He said gravely, leaving her bewildered as he walked over to the bar.

Charlie had seen him coming, she purposely flirted with his friend and faked annoyance at being disrupted. Deep down, she was glad he had come to save her from that creep. "So nice of you to join us." Joe said, offering him a seat.

"Actually there's somewhere we have to be." Monroe replied, taking a stand next to Charlie and placing his hand on the small of her back. She didn't realize exactly how much alcohol she had consumed until she came to her feet. The room felt wobbly for an instant before she gathered her balance.

They walked back to the motel, neither of them saying a word to each other. Charlie had a pleased smirk on her face, realizing that she had somehow managed to ruin whatever plans he might have had with the brunette. They entered the room, the door slamming behind them. "What the hell was that all about?" Monroe asked accusingly.

Charlie raised her eyebrows, a scoff escaping her throat. "What?"

"We're supposed to be looking for my son, Charlie. And instead, you decided it was a good time to flirt and flash that pretty smile of yours around." His lips pressed into a firm line.

Sure this made her angry, but the fact that he considered her smile "pretty" kind of took away from the effect he was going for. "Says the guy who had a whore wrapped around his finger." Her voice grew louder.

His laugh was condescending, "I was getting intel." He lied.

Charlie sneered, "Please." She crossed her arms under her chest. "Poor you, the sacrifices you have to make just to get some measly information. I'm sure you were just dying to end the conversation." Her words were seething with venom, her anger only intensifying as she remembered how the brunette ran her hands all over him. "I'm sorry you didn't get to get laid tonight." She said mockingly.

A knock at the door broke the intense war of stares they had engaged in. Monroe tilted his head, sure that it was probably Joe coming to look for her. Charlie smiled, enjoying the fiery look in his eyes and feeling like she'd come out on top. She sauntered towards the door, opening it slowly and grunting when she saw who was on the other side. The brunette flashed her a smile. "You've got to be kidding me." Charlie said, tightening her jaw.

Monroe couldn't help but bask in her disappointment. He couldn't have planned it better himself. Instead of saying anything, he simply took a seat on the bed, waiting for everything to unfold before his eyes. The brunette peeked her head inside. "Can I help you?" Charlie sounded irritated.

"You can't, him however–"

Charlie shook her head, "I'm sorry he can't help you either. If you haven't noticed, I'm also staying in this room and I'd really like to get to bed. Now don't be rude and please leave us alone." She grumbled. The brunette opened her mouth but before she could say anything else Charlie spat out her last warning, "Get out!" The door slammed in the woman's face and Charlie turned to look at Monroe. "I can't even stand to look at your face right now," she said.

Monroe came to his feet as she watched her put her hand on the doorknob again. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"I don't know. But believe me, there's so many other people I'd rather spend my night with than you." She announced.

He felt his anger take a hold of him again, "Like who? Joe?" His voice was low, masked with obscure intensity.

"Maybe." She replied with a scornful smile. "Maybe someone else. As long as I don't have to see your face until the morning, I'll be more than happy."

He grasped her arm, pulling her towards him and blocking the door. "You're not going anywhere." His eyes shifted between her crystalline irises and her candy apple lips. His other arm wrapped around her waist, her hipbones coming in contact with his. The closeness was making her dizzy—or maybe it was just the alcohol—and his scent was stirring feelings in her that she'd been trying to push aside. Monroe felt her body's warmth against his, her womanly curves touching his torso as she gave in to his hold.

"Why do you care who I spend the night with? I'm nothing to you." She hummed, her alcohol-laced breath lingering over his lips.

"Don't say that, Charlie." He countered, lowering his face and struggling to keep his hands in one place.

She belittled his statement. "And I'm supposed to believe you? Humiliating the _kid_ once wasn't enough for you?"

A short guttural sound left his throat. "Goddammit, Charlotte! Don't you get it?" He took a hold of her chin with one hand, leaving the other firmly placed on her lower back. "Miles is my friend." His lips hovered over hers, "If I give in–" Charlie gulped, feeling him so close she could almost taste him. "If I give in to whatever this is, I'll destroy the last bit of trust he has left in me." He admitted.

Charlie shot him a defiant look, "For someone who only cares about himself, you sure care a lot about what Miles will think. But what about what _I_ think? What about what _I_ want?" She brought one hand up to his face, the other blending with the locks on the back of his head. She gliding her fingertips over the scruffiness of his beard. "How can something that makes us feel like this be so bad?" Charlie licked her lips, her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach whirling with delight.

"I don't know." As if his words had been an indicator, Charlie pushed him against the hard surface of the door, elevating herself on her toes as she pulled his head down with her hands. Their lips were hungry for each other and she found heat in the inside of his mouth as her tongue sought entrance. Monroe was right, she _was_ a little firecracker. He returned the ardent kisses, his hands moving freely over her body. The softness of her skin was a welcomed change for his rugged hands. He stopped for a minute, his eyes roaming over the plunging neckline of her dress. It molded her perfect curves like a plastic glove. He allowed his gaze to linger over the swells of her breasts, his arousal increasing tenfold.

His hand came up to touch the side of her face, the feeling sending a current of heat over her body until it all concentrated in her center. She felt it pulsating with excruciating need the closer he got. She had told him before that she knew he liked to torture people and torturing her was exactly what he was doing. She heaved quietly, staring into the pools of blue of his eyes as he brought up his other hand and cupped her face. "I didn't want it to ever get to this." He chimed, "I want you, Charlotte. You have no idea how much I've longed for this." He moved around her, positioning her against the room's wall.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Charlie leaned her hips against his legs. His erection pressed right above her navel. She could feel it growing beneath his trousers and it only intensified the wetness between her legs.

Monroe lowered his head, foreheads touching as he breathed into her mouth. He gently bit down on her lip. His hands buried themselves in her hair as she wrapped hers around the collar of his shirt. She tugged at it with force, signaling that she wanted it gone. He relented, quickly slipping it off. Charlie noticed the countless bruises on his body. She placed feather kisses on his torso, paying close attention to the tender areas of skin. His muscles contracted at the touch of her soft lips. Her hands busied themselves with the buckle around his pants but before she could reach under them and free his hardness, he took a hold of both her wrists and brought them over her head. His body and the wall held her in place.

"Easy." He said, "Let me enjoy you." The words made her center jolt. He held her wrists with one hand, the other slid down her arm and down to her side. He kissed her red lips, his tongue invading her mouth and exploring it feverishly as his hand skimmed over her ribs and down her hip until it snuck under her dress. Charlie let out an exhale, panting with need as he pulled her dress above her lower body. Her lips parted and her breathing hitched at the feel of his hand on her thighs. Monroe smiled against her mouth, moving his lips to her jawline and continuing to form a trail of kisses over her neck. Charlie couldn't deny she was enjoying the delicious torment he was providing. Her body shivered when his hand snuck underneath the cups of her bra and his fingers wrapped around her breasts. He alternating between both, using his thumb to flick her nipples.

She moaned, experiencing unbearable want, "Bass." His name on her tongue made his cock throb under his pants. He rubbed himself against her like an animal in heat before finally releasing her arms and taking off her dress. She unclipped her bra, her round breasts and perky nipples stared back at him and he wasted no time indulging in her. His scalding mouth wrapped around one of her nubs, his tongue swirling over the hard flesh and making her whimper in pleasure. He did the same with the other, all the while working on getting her out of her last remaining piece of clothing. Charlie wasn't a stranger to sex but she knew for a fact she'd never been handled this way before. After he had her completely undressed, he proceeded to remove his trousers until they were both bare. Monroe's erection was finally in the open and the view was splendidly glorious. It was even better than Charlie had ever imagined.

Her hand wrapped around his hard length, pumping him furiously before he smiled and told her to slow down. "So eager," he muttered. When in reality he knew that if he didn't stop her, he'd probably end up coming all over her hand. It had been a while since he had any form of release but he wanted this to last as long as possible. Charlie bit down on her lip, "You do realize this is torture for me, right?"

She stroked him gently, watching as his face expressed the pleasure he was feeling. His hands ran down her back, settling on the roundness of her firm ass. He massaged her flesh, noticing how her breasts moved with every stroke she gave his cock. "Then I guess I'm doing my job." He replied between paused breaths.

Her mouth reached up to his, "I want you inside." She said with an air of seduction. "I want you to fuck me."

"Given a chance to back out–"

She cut him off, taking a hold of his hand and guiding it down between her legs. She opened up for him. Her warm center oozed with want and his fingers got covered in her juices. "You tell me Bass, does it feel like I want to back out?"

He grabbed her by her waist, pulling her up until her legs wrapped around his hips. "My name's never sounded so right on anyone else's lips," he said before slipping into her. His length inched further and deeper into her opening, filling her up and causing her to moan loudly.

"Fuck." She gasped. The word was more of a praise than anything else. His hands held her back, protecting her from the hard surface behind her. He could have easily set her down and taken her from behind but Charlie was too good for that. He needed to see her face as he pumped himself in and out of her. He needed to see all of her and relish in every expression of her beautiful face. Charlie's moans became louder and shorter and the grip on his shoulders became tighter until her fingernails were digging into muscle. She felt her body quiver with every deep thrust until her walls finally became inundated, covering his cock in warm fluid.

She breathed in pauses, placing a light kiss over his lips. "Bed." Charlie muttered, smiling mischievously as he carried her over to it. He wasn't on her for more than a few seconds before she reversed the position on him. His back hit the mattress and she quickly straddled him, using her hand to guide his hardness inside of her. She moved up and down slowly, her breasts following along to the rhythm of her body. Monroe's hands reached up to her, twisting her nipples between his fingers and breathing heavily just as Charlie was doing. She leaned forward, pressing her upper body against his chest and grabbing a hold of his hair with her fingers. Her lips wrapped around his as her hips began moving in a rapid motion up and down his length. His hands clasped on to the curves of her ass. Monroe knew this was it, the swift movement of her hips combined with the swirling of her tongue inside his mouth was enough to bring him to the brink of release.

Charlie realized this and slowed down her movements. His cock slipped out of her as she slowly made her way down his chiseled abs. Monroe perched himself up on his forearms, watching as her hand wrapped around the base of his length. Her mouth closed around his tip until most of him disappeared inside her mouth. She pumped him, slow at first and then faster, tasting the small drips of cum squirting from his tip. Her throat made a humming sound, the vibrations adding to Monroe's pleasure. She sucked and licked the tip, her tongue performing an intricate dance around his length as her hand continued to move vigorously over his shaft. He closed his eyes, his muscles tightening before Charlie felt the initial flow of his release. She gave him one last lick before removing him from his mouth. Her hand continued the strokes until a fountain of white cum overflowed his opening and seeped all over her palm and fingers.

* * *

Charlie awoke the next morning to her arm draped over Monroe's chest. One of her legs was hooked to his and a thin layer of perspiration had built between them. They were both still naked and she smiled, thinking back to what had happened. Her snickering woke him up, "What's so funny?" He asked, opening his eyes and running his hand over her arm.

"I'm just thinking back to our tumultuous affair." She joked.

Monroe turned over on top of her, his body hovering inches from hers. "Why not just relive it?" His words were sultry and irresistible. He kissed her, tasting her delicate lips as if for the first time. His hips gently swayed over her mound.

"Mmmm," Charlie hummed, basking in the feeling before opening her eyes and bringing up an important question. "How are we going to bring this up to everyone back home?"

He nipped at her lips, "Who says we have to tell anyone yet?"

Charlie smiled, liking the sound of keeping this secret to themselves. Eventually the truth would come out, until then this is how she wanted things to be. She wanted to writhe underneath him and enjoy his every touch as their bodies became entangled in each other. She wanted to close her eyes and let it all fall into place, knowing that what was happening between them was real and nothing was going to change that.

The End.

* * *

**Please take a quick second to leave me a review. I'd really appreciate it! xoxo**


End file.
